


You Don't Own Me

by mariahdoo



Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mob AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariahdoo/pseuds/mariahdoo
Summary: You're a Singer in a 1940's era Club during 1965 when you catch the Boss' eye.
Relationships: Loki/Reader
Kudos: 17





	You Don't Own Me

You looked yourself in the dusty mirror, The Mist Club obviously was living in the past, cleanliness and all. It was a club for those who missed the cool socialites of the '40s. A den of desire and sin run by those with ulterior motives. 

Smoothing down your finest evening wear, Not a lace was out of place, not a piece of satin faded, you readied yourself. This was your only chance to win the attention of the owner and prove that you were worth the time slot. You let your eyes slowly run over your visage checking for any hair or smear of makeup out of place. 

"Hey, doll, you're on next, be ready. The boss don't like to be kept waiting." The stage manager had peaked into the communal dressing room, his voice full of gentlemanly concern. After one last steadying breath, you turned away from the mirror, this was it. You made it or you didn’t, and for the sake of your livelihood, you hoped it wasn’t the latter. 

The last note rang out of the audition before you and the sitting room was silent. You couldn't tell whether they were entranced or pensive but a slightly nasal voice called out for the next talent and before your feet pushed you out of the curtain, you caught a quick glance at the singer before you, a seedy-looking man in an ill-fitting tux that was obviously meant to be returned the following day. You allowed yourself to be carried through onto the stage, a pure, neutral look serenely masking your nerves. 

"Miss?" you were pulled to the present, your full attention now on your audience. "Did you hear me? You can begin whenever. You get a four-minute set, once you start so does the timer. No redos. The stage is yours." You let your head bob in a short nod showing your understanding and turned to do the same to the piano. The accompanist gestured back and you started, your face turning from pure, innocent, to dominance.

The somewhat heavy rhythm of the song started and you swayed, holding the mic stand as if it was your captive lover.

"You don’t own me, I'm not just one of your many toys. You don’t own me, don’t say I can't go with other boys." You caught the eye of who you believed to be the boss, his eyes quirked and his smile smug, as if you'd issued a challenge he knew you could never win. Winking at him, you moved about the stage as the song came to life, twirling through the freedom of the song. Coming to the end, you returned to the middle of the stage, sweetly caressing the microphone and looking straight into the soul of the boss. 

The men turned to each other and began chatting, sometimes looking back to appraise you with a small reassuring smile. The boss held up a single hand and the light chatter stopped. He stood and walked towards the stage, the same smirk on his lips.

"Tomorrow evening. Six sharp. Bring no wardrobe. We will supply your every need." he turned and waltzed to the bar, leaving you tongue-tied and surprised. Looks like the gods smiled on you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading the first Loki fic that I've published. This started off as a cute idea for a One-Shot, but I started writing it and now I want to make it longer! 
> 
> This was inspired by the song "You Don't Own Me" by Leslie Gore.
> 
> Please don't be afraid to leave constructive criticism, I thrive on it!
> 
> -Mariahdoo


End file.
